


Seducing the Hunter

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of Seducing the Billionaire, but can be read alone. This one has a bit more of a plot, but there is a graphic scene in here, along with a bit of swearing.</p><p>The Tony Stark is on a hunt for the person who made him feel safe enough to sleep a night through; a man he doesn't even have the name of.</p><p> </p><p>The story just didn't want to seem to end, so it is a bit longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Hunter

Three months. For three months Tony had Jarvis searching for the elusive man that had decided to write a note after their fuck. It was a simple thing, a note, but it had made him feel like someone cared, even if it was only for a time. He hadn’t asked for anything in the note, but surely he must have recognized him.

 

But the man had acted as if he didn’t recognize him, and it had been refreshing. Even more refreshing, was that out there was someone that had followed him just to make sure he was safe from the two men at the bar. A stranger, had decided to watch out for him, Tony Stark, just because they could.

 

It was a nice feeling, and Tony wanted to thank the man. Too bad he didn’t even have a name to go with his search. All he had was a description, and a sketch he had made from memory.

 

Still no hits from Jarvis, but the man had to be in some system. So, Tony even de-aged the sketch with a software of his.

 

Finally there was a hit, with a name.

 

_Dean Winchester. Shop lifting. Age: 14yrs. Recommendation: Camp_

 

He had been a cute boy that had turned into a sexy man. With the hit, came the name, and with the name came more hits.

 

Oh, and an FBI file. Interesting.

 

“Jarvis?” Tony called to his A.I. after reading the information. “Open the file.”

 

“Sir, I have to warn you about the legality of such actions.” The accented voice coming from the place would have concerned others, but to Tony, Jarvis was his best friend and his creation.

 

A scoff and a snort, accented Tony’s answer. “What has that ever stopped me? Open it.”

 

“It contains information that may distress you, sir.” Jarivs’s voice held concern, but Tony waved it off. Everybody had secrets that could be distressing.

 

“Jarvis.” Tony looked up from tinkering with one of his many toys. “Open the file.”

 

Jarvis did, and Tony was slightly distressed. The file contained Dean’s life story in bits and pieces. A house fire that ended with a dead mother. A father left to raise his two sons alone. But later photos, found in police reports, showed another story.

 

A father obsessed with something, Tony knew that look enough because he had seen it often enough on his own father’s face. Two boys in clothing too big to fit, and a look of determination on the older one, and defiance on the younger.

 

In the picture, Tony could just make out the bruises on the older one’s arm, and the cut along a cheek.

 

The report claimed to have found the two boys alone in a motel room, but the father claimed to have only left them for a few hours. The desk clerk? He claimed three days.

 

Tony bet on the clerk telling the truth.

 

Warrants for questioning on credit card fraud. Tony could guess how Dean learned how to do that.

 

An abusive father, limited contact with outsiders, and a younger brother to protect. Based on some of the crimes, especially the ones about grave robbing, probably some brain washing was also involved.

 

The file didn’t fit with the men he had met, though his fighting skills made sense, now. His father was ex-marine, so most likely he had learned from him.

 

A few quick strokes of the keyboard, and the warrants were deleted. Another few strokes, and records of Dean Winchester and his crimes were wiped. It was something simple that he could do, get the cops off of the man that had given him one night of rest.

 

“Jarvis? Look up information on Sam Winchester.”

 

“Sam Winchester. Sophomore at Stanford.” Jarvis quoted the information between bursts of fire from the welding machine.

 

“Records.” Tony turned the object around in his hands. It might work for fixing his suit.

 

“Pre-Law.” Jarvis started, and Tony zoned out. He could visit Sam, and through Sam get to Dean. “Sir?” Jarvis interrupted his thoughts, and Tony scowled at the object in his hand.

 

“Yes?” If anyone asked, Tony couldn’t tell them why he was obsessed with Dean Winchester, but something about his eyes…yes, totally about the eyes, not the way he made him beg.

 

“May I inquire as to your reasons for researching these men?” Jarvis enquired of his creator, and Tony had a moment of regret for putting concern into Jarvis’ emotional library.

 

Tony slammed down the piece of equipment. He needed to change and get a car. Probably having Happy drive him would be easiest. “Jarvis? Contact Happy and have him meet me in the garage in an hour.” An hour to shower and get dressed, also to tell Pepper he was leaving town for a few days. He could just fly his suit there, but, eh, Happy needed to earn some of his pay. Anyway, he’d need some clothes other than the suit what he wanted was to happen.

 

 

 

Stanford:

A quick ride, well, more like a six hour ride, but who’s counting? Tony with driver Happy made it onto the Stanford University campus.

 

“Jarvis? Give directions to where Sam Winchester.” Tony was really proud of the fact that his AI was everywhere, and in anything that he had designed. Jarvis was his greatest creation, and one that he kept selfishly guarded.

 

“Of course, sir.” The electronic butler’s disappointment could easily be heard in his voice, but Tony ignored him. Jarvis hadn’t been there that night, and Tony wished that Jarvis could understand his obsession. He didn’t even understand, just that he wanted to feel that safe feeling again.

 

It took exactly ten minutes and thirty-two seconds to get to the place where Sam Winchester was at. It took Tony two minutes after that to get up the courage to go and ring the bell. Waiting on the doorstep for someone, was different than what he was used to.

 

Normally people waited for Tony.

 

“Just a sec!” A male voice called, with a female voice talking too soft for Tony to quite make out what it was she was saying.

 

Happy was waiting in the car, much to his annoyance. How do you explain to your driver/body guard something that you can’t even explain to yourself?

 

The door opened, and Tony couldn’t stop staring. The familial resemblance was uncanny, and yet was so subtle that if he hadn’t known, he wouldn’t have guessed. “Sam Winchester?”

 

“Tony Stark?” Tony should be used to the awe struck looks he was given, but even he was slightly taken aback at the excitement in the man’s voice. Especially how laid back his brother had been about his name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tony stared at the hand offered him until Sam pulled it back. “Oh, I forgot, you don’t like to shake hands.”

 

The female voice he had heard before, was finally loud enough so he could understand her. “Sam? Who is it?” A young woman, probably around the same age as the man in front of him, was poking her head around the door. “Tony Stark? The Tony Stark?”

 

Rolling his eyes would be considered rude, and so Tony refrained from it. It’s not their fault that they were star struck. “May I come in?”

 

“Of course.” Sam moved out of the doorway, and Tony takes note of the height on the man. Taller than his brother, that was for sure.

 

The woman, very attractive, but Tony wasn’t there for that reason. “Would you like some coffee or something?” He might have to get her a fruit basket or something for at least offering coffee at this time of night. If he was a normal person, he would have waited until morning to talk to them, but he wasn’t normal.

 

Tony nodded, even as he entered the home. Happy was probably cursing him this very moment for leaving his line of sight, but he needed to talk to Sam. He waited until the woman left to enter another room, before turning to the younger man. “I’m here about Dean.”

 

A switch seemed to have be flipped, for Sam’s face suddenly became guarded, and the openness of earlier was replaced with something close to complete control. Now, the resemblance between the two brothers was even more pronounced. “What about him?” His voice was pitched lower, as though to stop it from carrying.

 

Tony wasn’t the same. “I want to thank him.” Vague, but yet enough to maybe let Sam give him the information that he needed.

 

The look on Sam’s face was one that was almost stricken. “You want to thank Dean?” The way he said it, it was like something that was inconceivable, or unheard of. “Most of the time, people are just happy to have us leave town after the problem is solved.”

 

Now, that was a left hook in a fight between two right handed individuals. “What are you talking about?” The woman was still in the other room, and so he was definitely getting her a new coffee maker.

 

Sam glances at the kitchen, as though gauging how long it has been and how long it will be. “Look,” Sam moved closer, so his voice could be even softer, “Dean sees it as a job. You don’t have to thank him. Dad’s really messed him up, and he sees taking care of the things that go bump in the night as part of a family business. I got out when I could, so you don’t go looking. Trust me, you won’t like what you find.”

 

The entrance of the girlfriend/fiancé/whoever interrupted whatever Sam was going to say. She handed Tony a chipped mug filled with black liquid that smelled like heaven, but probably tasted bitter. “Thank you.” Tony kept his smile bland, with the hope that she would take the hint and leave.

 

She looked between the two of them, before finally settling on Sam to decide. He nodded her way, and she smiled at both of them, before making her excuse. “Early class tomorrow, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark.”

 

He was definitely getting her a coffee machine, and a fruit gift basket. “Same here.” She left and Tony turned back to Sam before taking a seat at the table. “What are you talking about, Sam?”

 

“Whatever creature he killed for you, he really doesn’t need your thanks.” Sam held the warm cup of coffee in his hands, and Tony watched the steam rise from the cup between Sam’s hands, his genius brain still unable to comprehend what this man was talking about. “Trust me, Dean basically raised me. He likes hunting things and saving people. I’m the Winchester that doesn’t.”

 

More cautious that normal, Tony took a sip of the coffee. It didn’t taste that bad, he had worse but he had definitely had better. Coffee was a food group, no matter what the USDA had to say about it. “Hunting things?” Tone purposefully kept neutral, Tony kept the mug close to his face to cover the confusion that was surely trying to show.

 

“Ghost. Wendigo. Werewolf. Vampire. Whatever he killed to save you, your girlfriend, or…whoever.” Sam’s eyes were focused, and Tony was a bit worried about the seriousness in the man’s eyes. Sam Winchester couldn’t be serious, could he? Tony just learned that aliens existed, so what was to say the other creatures didn’t? “He was probably beat up when you last saw him, but he’s fine. Dad trained him really well. He can take care of himself.”

 

Dean and Sam were raised by a father obsessed with hunting down and killing the supernatural. Tony made a mental note to look up the four creatures that Sam just mentioned, and turned his attention back on the tall man. “I still want to thank him.” If Dean was hunting the things that Sam had mentioned so offhandedly, then he was in a profession nearly as dangerous as the one he himself had chosen by wearing the suit full time.

 

Maybe more so, but Tony wasn’t about to sell being a super hero as less dangerous, or glamorous, as another profession.

 

Sam sighed, and the sigh was a bit annoying to Tony. Something told him that Sam didn’t appreciate what Dean had done by raising him. Even if he had little room to judge, considering how he treats Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes on a nearly daily basis. But at least at the end of the day, Tony knew that they did a lot for him. Stuff that he could never repay, even with all of his money.

 

“Fine.” Sam went across the room to pick up a duffel bag similar to the one Tony happened to remember also being in the motel room. He dug through it, before finding a cheap phone and turning it on. “I haven’t talked to him in a few months, but this number should still be good.” Sam pulled a pad close to him and wrote down a number, before ripping the piece of paper out and handing it out, but not letting go. “Listen, Mr. Stark, he might not answer. Dean is… he’s a Hunter.”

 

Tony was still confused, but nodded anyway and took the paper from Sam. “Thanks.” Hopefully Dean would answer, and Jarvis could track such…prehistoric technology. Whenever Tony saw Dean again, he was getting one of his phones, with all of the fancy tech that comes with getting a Stark phone.

 

Body language was something Pepper kept telling him to read, and Tony’s attention came back to Sam when he sighed. The man looked worried, or maybe a bit upset? “If he answers…”

 

“Yes?” Tony had already stood up, a part of him wanting to run out the door and get what he wanted right away. Sam’s indecisiveness wasn’t exactly helping matters.

 

Fiddling fingers and a reluctance to meet his eyes. “If he answers…tell him I…tell him to stay safe.” Those didn’t sound like the words that he had wanted to say, but Tony wasn’t there to help solve anyone else’s family drama. His was more than enough for even himself to handle.

 

Tony nodded and waved goodbye. He walked down the steps, just a bit slower than a run. He jumped into the back, “Drive, Happy.”

 

Happy took the order, and started to drive. “Anywhere in specific, boss?”

 

“Just drive.” Tony pulled out the piece of paper and programmed the number into his phone. “Jarvis, trace my call.”

 

“On it, sir.” Jarvis spoke through the speakers, and Tony took a mental note to give Happy a raise. He didn’t react at all to the disembodied voice, just kept driving.

 

Tony paused before pushing the call button, “Happy? Go to the closest place for cheeseburgers.” He didn’t pay any attention to Happy’s response, all Tony’s attention was on the phone in his hand and the person he was about to call.

 

Screwing up his courage, he finally touched the icon to call.

 

 

 

A motel in Washington (State, not capitol):

Dean grimaced as he put the needle through his skin to sew up the large gash that the werewolf had given him on his leg. He had been a bit slow, but the hit had been a bit of an eye opener. It had him moving and killing the thing.

 

His phone going off had him let out yet another curse. “Damn it!” He tied off the cut, and answered the phone. “Yeah dad. Took care of it. New job?”

 

Silence came over the line, “Dean? This is Tony. Tony Stark.”

 

“Shit!” Dean nearly dropped the phone when he stuck the needle back into his leg. “Um, sorry. How’d you get this number?” He tries to avoid giving his lays his number, and he definitely wouldn’t have given his number to Tony-freaking-Stark.

 

“From your long lost and beloved brother!” Tony was overly bright while Dean pulled the needle out and sighed at even more blood. “He said to say something about staying safe, but how safe can you be when hunting ghosts? How does that even work, by the way?”

 

The blood became the least of his problems, with the most important being the one on the phone. “What did you just say?”

 

“Hunting ghosts.” Dean listened while the voice over the phone kept talking. “How do you hunt ghosts? Aren’t they incorporeal? How do you actually fight them off? You need to show me some time.”

 

Tony Stark was talking to him, on a number that he’d only had for the past two months. The Tony Stark was asking him to take him hunting. “Are you shitting me?”

 

A chuckle, and memories of that night came back to him in a bit of a flood. “Now, why would I do that? I just learned that aliens are real. Ghosts? It’s a possibility, if you aren’t just crazy.”

 

“I wish I was.” Dean said, just loud enough so Tony could possibly hear him. “I really did wish I was just crazy.”

 

“Take me hunting?” Tony asked, already signaling Happy to pull over. “I could be where you are in fifteen minutes.”

 

Fifteen minutes?? “How…” He’s Tony Stark, and Dean should have been paying more attention that night. “Never mind. Um, I guess so? I might have something.” While his dad pointed the way on some cases, Dean had a knack for finding them himself. The clues were there, if you knew what to look for. “Why would you want you?”

 

“On it.”

 

The phone was silent, and Dean checked to see that Tony had hung up.

 

He dropped the phone, and groaned. What had he just agreed to doing?

 

 

 

Near Stanford:

“Happy!” Proof that Happy was the best bodyguard/driver out there, the man didn’t even flinch at Tony’s yelling. “Pull over. I’m flying.”

 

Happy did roll his eyes at his boss, though. “Tony, why are you flying?”

 

“Sir, I do advise you listen Mr. Hogan.” Jarvis spoke through the car’s speakers, even as Happy did pull to the side of the road.

 

“Nope.” Tony grabbed the suitcase containing his suit and hopped out of the oversized car/small limo. “Jarvis.” He gave the order, and the suit came up and surrounded him.

 

“Are you sure about this, sir?” Jarvis asked, much to Tony’s annoyance.

 

“Don’t wait up for me, Happy.” Tony joked before taking off. He had a Hunter to get.

 

 

 

Back at Dean’s Motel:

In exactly ten minutes, Tony Stark landed outside of a simple motel room that had seen better days. It wasn’t as dissimilar from the place that he had last been with the elusive Dean Winchester.

 

The faceplate pulled back, Tony strolled to the door and knocked. Within a few seconds, which felt a bit like an eternity, the door opened to reveal a nearly naked Dean wearing only boxers.

 

“Hey.” Dean drew Tony’s attention to his face and away from his chest.

 

A smirk to throw off what he had been doing, “Hey yourself, let me in?” Dean hobbled out of the way, and that is when Tony looked down and noticed the blood. “What happened?”

 

Dean’s chuckle was slightly dark when he sat back down on the bed. “Werewolf. I forgot about their speed.”

 

The wound was definitely claw marks, and a quick flip of his faceplate and a scan from Jarvis confirmed what he suspected. The marks didn’t match any known database. “It should heal soon, sir.” Jarvis told him the findings.

 

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony told him before flipping the faceplate back up and getting out of the suit. So far, Dean wasn’t crazy, and if he had wanted to kill him, he could have done so last time.

 

Dean was smiling, and taping a piece of gauze over the stitches. “Sam would be fanboying all over you right now. He loves your tech.”

 

Tony dared to strike a pose, “Everyone loves me.”

 

Dean laughed, “And I’m adorable.” He kept chuckling even as he pulled on his pair of jeans.

 

“Woah. Wait a minute.” Tony crowded Dean back so that his knees would touch the back of the bed, just a slight change, and Dean would topple back on it. “Why are you putting clothes on? I just got here.”

 

Dean kept his balance, but not wanting to hurt the other man, stayed where he was standing. “You wanted to hunt a ghost, yeah?”

 

Tony put on an affronted look that was easily seen through. “Of course I do.” With a gentle push, Dean fell back on the bed, and Tony moved so he was straddling the other man. “But not before I have my way with you.”

 

Dean looked up into Tony’s face, and couldn’t stop the grin coming over his face, or the erection tightening his pants. “Getting me back for being on top?”

 

Tony bent forward, to that his lips were next to Dean’s ear. “I like diversity.” Dean moved his hands so that they could feel the softer flesh of Tony’s back under his hands. Tony, meanwhile, moved downwards so the shirt bunched up, and Dean’s hands moved farther up. A slight tangling, and Tony pulled the shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Tony had a goal in mind, and it was farther down than the chest.

 

Finally, Tony reached the waist band of Dean’s jeans and pulled both them and the boxers down so that his goal was exposed to his gaze. Tony looked up, so that his eyes met Dean’s. Dean’s eyes were wide in lust, and Tony would bet his was just as lost in pleasure. Their gazes locked, he leaned downwards so that his lips just touched the swollen cock. He slipped his tongue out, just to give a lazy lick that ended in a swirl along the tip.

 

Dean’s hips involuntarily raised off the mattress, and Tony gave the non-clawed thigh a quick smack in reprimand. “No moving.” Dean moaned through his deep chest chuckle, and Tony took that as permission to swallow his length and start a steady pace.

 

“Tony!” Dean huffed out, fighting against his natural urge to pump his hips so that he could control the pace. Music was coming from somewhere, but Dean wasn’t sure if it was in his head, or in the room.

 

Tony suddenly pulled off, a quizzical look covering his face, “Do you have lube and condoms?”

 

Dean dropped his head back on sheets. “Yes. Duffel bag. Side pocket.”

 

Tony nodded, and hopped over to dig in the bag. Knives. Bullets. Salt. Finally, Tony found what he was looking for and came back, “We might need more, before we’re done.” In one hand was the lube, and in the other a box of condoms.

 

“I’m going to die before you’re ready to start.” Dean complained, even as he went ahead and kicked his jeans the rest of the way off.

 

Taking a moment to think, Tony set both the box and the bottle down and shucked his own pants. They would just be in the way in a few moments, anyway. “Patience is a virtue.”

 

Dean chuckled as Tony opened one of the condoms and started putting it on himself. “So is being on time.”

 

“Hush.” Tony stalked forward and waited till Dean was on his knees next to the bed. Tony pushed Dean’s legs apart so that he could more easily enter. Squirting lube into Dean’s tight hole, Tony put one finger in as a test, and if Dean’s groan was anything to go by, he was ready. Lining himself up, Tony pushed himself so that only his tip entered. Before Dean could make a reply, Tony was slamming himself into him.

 

A nearly painful speed. Pleasure mixed with pain, and the two of them set into a tempo that was fast enough just for the two of them. Tony could feel Dean tensing, and so he reached around and pumped once, twice, and the thrice time Dean came in his hand.

 

A few more pumps of his hips, and Tony came inside Dean.

 

Sated, Tony pulled out and threw the spent condom in the direction of a trashcan and climbed up on the bed, pulling Dean up with him. Laying on his back, Dean’s gentle touch on his chest had him open his eyes.

 

Tony looked at the hand, and then at Dean’s heavy lidded gaze. “Does it hurt?” The words were quiet, with a bit of a tired slur to them.

 

Tony shook his head. “No. Not really. Not anymore.” Tony took Dean’s hand in his for a gentle squeeze. “Your leg?”

 

Dean laid his head on Tony’s shoulder, and puffed out a breath of air. “Fine. I’ve had worse.”

 

Tony didn’t tense up, though it was a close thing. Dean didn’t deserve to have had to deal with worse. A ringing noise interrupts his thoughts, and Dean got up to grab the ringing phone.

 

He puts the phone to his ear, and Tony lets a hungry gaze over Dean’s naked length. A one sided conversation is all he can hear, but what he hears is enough.

 

“Yeah, dad?” Dean’s voice was lazy, but the flinching that came afterwards told Tony that the person over the line was yelling. “I know. I know. Sorry. Phone was dead. I forgot to charge it.” More yelling, and the light that had been in Dean’s eyes, was gone. “On it. I’ll call Bobby.” Dean took the phone away from his ear, just to stare at it for a moment before putting it down.

 

He was going to grab his clothes, when Tony reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Come on, Dean.” A gentle pull, and Dean was sitting on the side of the bed. With another pull, Dean was laying down on the bed beside him. Tony curled around him, body to body. “What did he want?”

 

A shudder went through the body in Tony’s arms, and Tony pulled him even closer. “Another job. A suspected vampire nest.” Tony rested his head on top of Dean’s, and kept his arms tight. “I need to go.”

 

Tony shook his head, and started rubbing circles with his hands. “No. You need to rest. Who’s Bobby?” Hopefully, Dean would focus on talking and not on going. Dean needed to rest, even if Tony had done the same thing time and time again.

 

Dean reached up a hand to touch Tony’s arm. “Bobby is…Bobby is my second dad. He took care of us when dad was out Hunting. He’s also the communication hub.” A light chuckle at some hidden joke, and Tony hoped that one day he’d figure out what it was. “He’s the Hunting Community’s FBI Handler, CDC operator, and…well, every authority figure that we need.”

 

Tony smiled at that, “So he’s your Agent Agent.” Agent Coulson was the man behind the curtain, with the power of Fury behind him.

 

“Agent Agent?” Dean questioned, and fought the urge to fall asleep. He was working on about three hours of sleep for the past two days.

 

Dean’s hand was loosening their grip, and he was relaxing in his arms. “Agent Agent. It’s what I call Agent Coulson. He’s the man behind the curtain, the handler to the Avengers Initiative.” A kind of half smile, even as Dean’s breathing slowed enough so Tony guessed he was probably asleep. “He’s the babysitter of us. Kind of how Pepper is to me.”

 

No reply came from Dean, so Tony slowly released his hold and moved so he could get off of the bed without waking him. Grabbing a blanket, Tony covered the still form of the man that had, for some inexplicable reason, caught his attention.

 

And his gratitude.

 

Tony wasn’t about to let something that had him feel this safe go. Especially since he had the power to do something about keeping the man in the bed safe, or at least on his side of the law. He had a few strings to pull, but soon enough, things could be set up.

 

Tony grabbed both his phone and Dean’s, and walked into the bathroom. In the bathroom, he could be quiet enough to maybe not wake him. A quick scroll through Dean’s phone, and Bobby’s contact was pulled up and ringing.

 

“Idjit. You should be sleeping.” A gravelly voice over the line reprimanded who Tony guessed the man thought to be Dean.

 

Tony liked the man right away. “He is. Is this Bobby?”

 

A huff of breath, and Tony amended his opinion slightly of the man over the phone. He sounded more like a cross between One-eye and Agent Agent. “Yeah. Who are you and why do you have Dean’s phone?”

 

Maybe a bit of Romanoff is there, as well. “Tony Stark and I have Dean’s phone because it has your number in it.”

 

“Smart ass.” Definitely Fury there. “How is the idjit? And why did you call me?”

 

Tony definitely liked him. “He’s fine.” Bobby wasn’t acting star struck, similar to how Dean reacted to it all. “I needed your opinion on something. How would you like your Hunters to be governmentally backed, and privately funded?”

 

Tony waited, getting more and more on edge as the silence stretched on. “Privately backed by who?”

 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that. “Me, of course.”

 

“Fine.” Bobby agreed, and Tony nearly let out a breath, when Bobby started talking again, “Why are you doing this?”

 

A good question. Why was he doing this? He could give a quip about wanting minions or any number of things…but Dean respected Bobby, and Bobby’s opinion mattered to Dean. “Because Dean deserves better.” As close to honest as he could get, because that one statement about sums it all up.

 

“That he does.” Bobby interrupted his thoughts, and Tony was glad he hadn’t asked anything else.

 

Oh, the other reason why he’d called. “What’s your opinion of John Winchester?”

 

Tony waited while there was shuffling over the phone. “Not on speaking terms. Hope it stays that way.”

 

“All I needed to know. Thanks, Bobby.” Tony hung up the phone and scrolled through the phone till he found ‘dad’.

 

The phone rang three times, before it was picked up. “Damn it, Dean. This better be important.”

 

Tony ignored the pit of anger in his chest, and focused on turning it into a razor sharp retort. “Damn it, John, shouldn’t you care?”

 

“Who is this and where is Dean?”

 

Tony scoffed, figuring out where Dean is seemed to be a common thing between them. “Tony Stark and Dean is getting some much needed rest.”

 

“Tony Stark? As in Stark Industries? What the hell has Dean been getting himself into this time?”

 

Tony decided then and there to drop the man into the ocean if he ever happened to meet him. “Dean is resting, and I’m making sure that he gets that rest. Your vampire nest can wait, or you can handle it.”

 

“I’m busy or I would.”

 

Just like Tony’s father, and Tony felt even more of a kinship with the sleeping man in the other room. “Then your son is too busy as well. Bye.” Tony hung up the phone with click, a type of satisfaction coming from being able to slam the phone shut.

 

Two people down, one person left. On his own phone, he found Agent Agent. Before he could reply, Coulson was responding, “What do you want, Stark?”

 

“Another branch of SHEILD.” Tony began his spiel, and if Coulson accepted it, then Fury definitely would. And they would accept it, because his idea was brilliant.

 

 

 

Dean:

Dean woke up to Tony on the phone with someone he just referred to as ‘Agent’. He went ahead and got dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

“Good!” Tony’s enthusiasm was much to be desired with his head ache. “Come. Talk to Agent Agent.” Tony shoved the phone into Dean’s hand and stood there with an expectant look on his face.

 

Dean, not wanting to disappoint, put the phone up to his ear. “Yes?”

 

A bland voice, lacking in emotion and inflection, was on the phone. “This is Agent Coulson of SHEILD, or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Tony Stark, code name Iron Man called in response to an opportunity of the creation of a new branch for SHEILD. This new branch would be known as HUNTERS, or Humanity United for Non-tactical Enforcement Resource Services. A Robert Singer will be branch manager with you, Dean Winchester, as assistant, if you accept the job opportunity.”

 

Throughout the talk, the sense of not being on solid ground was enveloping Dean. “What does that mean?”

 

Something like emotion was in the bland voice the next time he spoke, “Clint.” A single word, but the tone was like when Bobby was getting on to him and Sammy for their prank wars. “Sorry about that, Mr. Winchester. That means you will assist Mr. Singer in any jobs that he has planned and help in the distribution of duties amongst the other employees.”

 

Tony grabbed the phone from Dean, and nearly shouted into it, “He agrees. Get the paperwork rolling.”

 

“I didn’t…” Dean didn’t get to finish his complaint, and Tony had the phone turned off, thrown on a table, and pressing himself against him.

 

Dean felt Tony’s lips move beneath his, and he pulled the man even closer. Tony suddenly pulled back with a smile. “My plan has worked. You are now an Agent of SHEILD sub-branch HUNTERS. All warrants and speculation of previous misdeeds have been dismissed.”

 

Dean was still half asleep, but something told him that this was a good plan.

 

 

 

Stark Tower, 10 Months Later:

“Sir, you have a visitor.” Jarvis gave the warning right before the doors to the lab opened to let a tall, dark, and brooding fellow in.

 

His boyfriend’s father, better known as John Winchester. “Agent Mc-Dick, what owes me the pleasure?”

 

John glared at that man who had set up the new organization, and who he had just found out his son was sleeping with. “You hurt my son, I shoot you.”

 

That…that was something new. Tony had expected the threats from Bobby, then from Ellen, and even from Jo. The threats from Sam were a bit of a surprised, but then again, Jess (the girl he gave a coffee machine and a fruit basket to) had been killed by the thing that killed Sam and Dean’s mom and even Sam had joined the organization.

 

It was easier to hunt something, when you actually had some backing.

 

Which brings back to John Winchester. Tony looked the man from his feet to the tip of his head, and then back down again before focusing on his face. “You hurt your son, again, I’ll drop you in the Pacific Ocean.”

 

John nodded, and Tony felt as if that had been a test and he had passed. “Good.” John turned around and left the lab just before Dean came through, Sam and Bobby with him.

 

A quick kiss, a glare from Sam, and a smile from Bobby, Tony went back to putting together his suit’s left boot.

 

Life was good.

 

Dean deserved better, and Tony was going to do everything he could to give him that.

 

When Dean smiled his way, a type of smile not covered in shadows, the weight on Tony’s shoulders felt less. The nightmares weren’t as bad, and in Dean’s arms he felt safe.

 

Giving Dean what he deserved was very little in comparison to feeling this way.

 

Tony still couldn't believe he fell in love with a Hunter.

 


End file.
